


"Cigarette" - [Michael Fassbender - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, fassy
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't like it when she smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

He hates to see me smoking. A bit hypocritical of him, he’s a chimney.

I light up a cigarette the minute I’m stressed but i can control myself. I don’t think I’m even addicted to nicotine, it’s just this anxious need of having something in my mouth, i could use chewing gum as an alternative but if i’m out of it, I’ll light up a goddamn cigarette since this is a free country.

I’m typing away on my computer, trying to finish some work. I hate deadlines.

I know he’s in the house, i can hear his footsteps. I keep my eyes fixed on the computer and take a drag on my cigarette. I’m sure i look like a 1960′s secretary at the moment.

I lose my concentration when I blow out the smoke and the cigarette’s snatched from my mouth. I turn around to find him standing right next to me in nothing but dark sweatpants.

 _-Will you ever give up, Michael? –_ I ask.

_-How many times do I have to tell you? Not in the house._

I raise an eyebrow, how dare he?

 _-Not ever for that matter._ -He adds.

_-You do it all the time._

He leans on the table, puts the cigarette on his lips, and gets closer to my face.

 _-I… am older than you._ –He says with a demure yet proud smile.

This incessant overprotective attitude of his and his perfect eyelashes… I found them enraging. I try to imitate him and disobey him by snatching the cigarette back but he stops me with a tight grip around my wrist. He grins evilly and then stares at my lips with our faces an inch apart. He holds the cigarette with his free hand and before I know it, he crashes his lips against mine in a desperate manner.

I’m forgetting all my obligations, my anger… my name, as he grabs a fistful of my hair and deepens the kiss, biting my lower lip. I put my hands on his bare chest and I can feel the frantic beating of his heart. I find it arousing. Michael isn’t an expressive man; I only know so much when his body speaks to me like that. He pulls away and fixes his blue eyes on mine.

_-You’re a very rebellious creature but you’re going to listen to me._

He wants to play, I just know. I can tell by his tone, the glint in his eyes, the proud smirk, and authoritative façade.

 _-Why would i?_ –I ask defiantly. _–I could just go get the pack from my purse._

I enjoy pissing him off. It’s fun being with such a stubborn man who always has to have his way.

He chuckles, still towering over me like a beast, somehow making me feel smaller.

He walks towards a chair in the corner of our living room and plops down with the stolen cigarette he’s smoking now.

_-Do you know what I want to do to you every time I see you smoking?_

I try to hide it but I end up showing him a playful smile and shake my head.

_\- I’m going to sit here and make sure you finish your work but if you want to find out, go get your purse._

My heart’s racing. Is he challenging me? Should I be scared? I suddenly remember the only time he’s “punished me”. I had accepted a drink from a stranger at a bar and I don’t regret it. How could I when all Michael did was fuck me against the wall and then ate me out on the bed, making me come 5 times in a couple hours. All he did was make sure I learned that no other man would ever take care of me in every way like he did.

I’m typing again but my fingers are slightly trembling at the memory. I glance at him, there he is, shirtless and smoking in that chair, staring at me as if I was edible but I can also see his intimidating side. A silent and bipolar warning: _“Go get that pack of smokes. Don’t you fucking dare piss me off”._

 _“Do you know what I want to do to you every time I see you smoking?”_ He had said. If it’s half of what I’m feeling as I watch him then this should be an interesting night if I, in fact, collect my purse. He knows what I’m thinking as I turn my head again and keep working. He’s distracting me on purpose. Oh, the perks of dating an older man. There’s something delightfully primitive about it. The slight crave for subjugation, perhaps. Testing his strength in bed maybe. I am thinking too much and I can still feel his eyes on me. I squeeze my thighs together because I am already feeling too much _… how the fuck does he do it?_

I close my laptop and stand up, he follows my every movement and parts his lips with a little bit of surprise but he also studies me. Now he’s the one becoming aroused and asking himself how sex will be like tonight. Slow or rough? But that will only be answered by answering the most important question,

_“Is she going to get her fucking purse or not?”._


	2. "The bar incident".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger buys her a drink. It enrages Michael. Anger turns into lust.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was around 8 months ago._

The raindrops hitting the roof was the only sound that could be heard in the car.

Michael had bought tickets for a play that night and a chauffeur was driving us to the theater. You’d think both of us were excited about it but he was ridiculously mad at me. It was a 25 minute ride and for the first 10 minutes, I just kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye and he hadn’t moved an inch; he was still looking out the window with the knuckles of his right hand pressed against his lips.

His left hand was resting on top of his thigh so I hesitantly grabbed it. He stiffened but finally looked at me and we just stared at each other. He knew I was trying to tell him a million things in this telepathic conversation and it made his expression soften a little bit before he looked away.

 _-Andrew, close the window please._ –He said.

- _Of course, sir._

The driver did as he was told, giving us some privacy in the back of the car and my stomach clenched up in knots. I was definitely in trouble.

 _-Is this what you do when you’re out with your friends? You accept drinks from strangers?_ –He asked.

 _-No._ –I said and looked him in the eye.

_-Well, I certainly didn’t see you decline._

_-I was just being polite._

_-So you would’ve let him fuck you out of politeness as well?_

I was taken aback by his harshness and absurdness. Apparently the man had an immature side after all.

 _-Don’t give me that look, you know exactly that’s what he wanted._ –He added.

Now I was the one looking out the window and ignoring Michael. I replayed the event in my head and tried to see where I had been wrong.

* * *

I was having dinner with an old friend of mine.

Michael had agreed to pick me up at 8pm so we’d arrive at the theater before 9. By 7:45, my friend had left and I was already waiting for him at the restaurant’s bar in a casual dress and coat and having a glass of wine.

10 minutes went by and a gust of wind swept in when the door opened and in walked Michael in his trench coat and leather gloves. I smiled at him but he just gave a nod and sat at the opposite end; I frowned.

 _-Can I get you anything, sir?_ –The old bartender asked.

Michael looked at me.

 _-Do you come here often, miss? What would you recommend?_ –He asked.

The man wanted to play. I really enjoyed it when he behaved like this, it even made him look a few years younger and carefree. I sat up straight and raised an eyebrow.

 _-Every dapper man should have an old fashioned._ –I said.

 _-A_ _woman with a taste for hard liquor…_ -He said glancing at the bartender. – _I’m in trouble, aren’t i?_

 _-Well, you can always order a piña colada, sir._ –I said trying not to laugh.

Michael playfully clenched his jaw trying to look mad and undermined.

 _-I’ll have an old fashioned please_. –He said.

He had started a flirting game between us. I could feel his blue eyes on me, almost burning me as he took a sip of whiskey. Every night out with Michael was just a very long foreplay session; the drinks, the food, the movies, anything we did would always end with a flourish, and he enjoyed getting me in the mood in a slow fashion so we’d be practically tearing each other’s clothes off as soon as we walked into our flat.

He made small talk as if trying to get to know me better for a while until he finally looked at his watch and stood up to take out his wallet; guess it was time to yell ‘cut’ and go see the play.

Michael froze and his expression changed, now showing genuine anger when the bartender placed a drink in front of me.

 _-It’s from the man over there, ma’am._ –The old man said.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a handsome young man staring at me from the booth he was sitting at. He smiled at me and raised his glass. I didn’t want to be rude so I grabbed my old fashioned and imitated him with a grateful nod. He had obviously overheard my earlier recommendation.

 _-Bellissima._ –The man exclaimed.

Just as I was about to try it, Michael approached me, took It away from me, and walked towards the man’s table.

 _-She’s not going to drink this._ –He said dryly as he brusquely put the glass in front of him causing it to spill a little bit.

The stranger looked down at it and then back at Michael with an ironic smile on his face.

 _-I believe that’s up to her._ –He said in an Italian Brooklyn accent.

 _-The lady is drinking wine and you want give her whiskey now? –_ Michael asked glaring at him. _–Is this your first time drinking or are you just using cheap tactics to get lucky?_

The man furrowed his eyebrows and my blood ran cold. I had never seen Michael behave like that.

 _-I saw you talking to her over there… Should we discuss your intentions too? -_ The stranger said looking up at him with a haughty expression.

Michael took a step closer to him and I thought things would escalate but he just tightened his jaw and let out a condescending chuckle before walking back to the register; he left a couple bills on the counter.

 _-I believe this will cover the lady’s drink too._ –He muttered at the bartender.

He glanced back at me as he walked towards the door and I knew exactly what that meant. Number one: I had to follow him. Number two: I was in trouble.

Once outside, he opened the car door for me without making eye contact and I hesitated.

_-Michael…_

_-Get in._ –He said dryly without giving me a chance to speak.

What had I done? What ticked him off? I still didn’t get it. Had I shown a suggestive smile? I was lost.

Someone once told me that when people are in love, they don’t want their partner to look at anyone else and they want to be their whole world. Michael was a complex man, far from an open book. I knew he cared about me, he was very protective, he had asked me to move in with him after dating for 2 years, and he had always treated me well. But was this unjustified jealousy an act of love? I didn’t know because we didn’t really say it often.

The age difference had a lot to do with it too, it was my first time dating a man who happened to be years older than me. I guess it made him more authoritative and territorial.

* * *

_-I’m sorry to break it out to you but I know exactly what he was thinking_. –Michael said interrupting my train of thought and pulling me back to the present time.

_-Then why are you mad at me?_

_-I don’t know… maybe you should’ve worn a longer dress._

My dress fell right below my knees, he was out of his mind and that was the last straw for me.

 _-Fuck you._ –I muttered under my breath.

I immediately regretted it. He looked at me in disbelief since I had never spoken to him like that. I looked out the window again but I could sense him staring for what felt like an eternity and even saw him making a tight fist out of the corner of my eye. I heard him knock on the window in front of us and it rolled down.

 _-Andrew, change of plans, we’re going home_. –Michael said.

 _-What!?_ -I exclaimed.

* * *

Now I was mad. I basically stomped my way to our flat and as soon as Michael opened the door for me, I tried to brush past him but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back. Our faces were mere inches apart.

 _-You’re going to throw a tantrum like a child now?_ –He asked in a low voice, eyeing me from head to toe.

Somehow, his eyes seemed to become a darker shade of blue. The same shade glistened whenever he was on top of me. For a millisecond, my anger had turned into arousal but I wasn’t going to lose my power this time. Michael always had to be right and maybe that was my fault for letting him win so easily, but he had his ways and this was really our first serious fight.

 _-I didn’t do anything and yet you’re punishing like a child._ –I said as i yanked my arm out of his grasp.

I didn’t get to enjoy my freedom because he pinned my wrists to the wall with one of his strong hands in a swift motion.

 _-Punishing you?_ –He asked letting out a dark chuckle and pressing his body against mine. – _Maybe I should._ –He whispered. – _You’ve got quite a mouth on you._

I swallowed hard when he looked at my lips and he parted his with an evident hunger. The sudden change in the atmosphere matched my breathing pattern. We were standing there just staring at each other as our chests rose with every agitated breath.

I tried to stay mad and to break free but he only gripped me tighter.

 _-Let go of me, Michael._ –I said between gritted teeth.

 _-Don’t you ever fucking speak to me like that again. –_ He said finally letting go.

My blood boiled as he walked away and stood in front of the living room’s bar cart to pour himself the second scotch of the night. Was he crazy? Did he honestly think I had done something wrong at the bar? My fingers were almost trembling and I felt this need to grab the closest thing to me and throw it at him. I ended up taking off one of my stiletto heels and threw it at him but he saw me out of the corner of his eye and dodged it.

 _-You’re fucking crazy._ –I snarled.

He put his hands on his waist as his eyes roamed the room and I could see that he was fighting back a mischievous smile. Suddenly, he ran towards me and grabbed me by the waist, I was practically wrestling him so he restrained me, pressing his body against mine.

 _-What are you doing?-_ He kept asking with a chuckle. – _Stop!_

His smiled faded into concern when I kept fighting, so he held my arms behind my back and looked at my lips. Next thing I knew, my back hit the wall and he was kissing me desperately and making me moan. I will never know what came over me that night but all of a sudden, I was undoing his tie in the same rushed fashion as he grinded into me.

 _-Is this how you want it then?_ –He asked in a low voice.

I slapped him. Not too hard but not gently either. He tightened his jaw and curled his lip enough for me to catch a glimpse of his gritted teeth as he glared at me; he looked like a feline about to attack.

 _“Very well.”_ Was all he said as he unbuckled his belt, sending chills down my spine.

We had never behaved like this. Our anger had turned into lust in no time, needless to say we were both overreacting to meaningless things that night.

He started to inch his hand under my dress and pulled my underwear down.

 _-I don’t like your goddamn attitude._ –He muttered as he pulled out his hard member. – _I’m going to teach you a lesson._

He entered me without warning making me whimper as he held my right leg up.

- _That’s right._ –He whispered. – _You’ve been very bad tonight… provoking other men…_

He pulled out slowly.

 _-I didn’t do anything wrong, Michael._ –I breathed out.

He put the tip of his manhood inside me and his lips right next to my ear.

_-You still don’t get it, darling. All you have to do is sit alone at a bar._

The hard and deep thrusts started right after that. He was taking me violently and I was enjoying every second of it. My knees were weak, my heart was racing, i dug my nails in his shoulders, and he looked straight into my eyes.

 _-You are mine, you understand?_ –He asked.

I couldn’t answer, I just moaned. He grabbed the backs of both of my thighs, hoisting me up to be in total control and penetrate me even deeper.

 _-Michael… -_ I cried.

_-Are you going to be a good girl for daddy now?_

_-Yes._

_-I don’t believe you._

He started going faster, grunting and moaning as my back kept hitting the wall with each of his thrusts. I’m pretty sure every single soul in the apartment building could hear us but I didn’t give a damn. I felt Michael stiffen, he groaned, buried his face into my neck, and when I felt him pouring into me, I came. I cried out as the wave of prolonged pleasure took over my body.

 _-That’s it, baby. Come for daddy._ –He said through gritted teeth as he kept going in and out of me.

He finally put me down but I kept my arms around his neck, feeling like I would fall if I didn’t hold onto him. He pressed his sweaty forehead against mine, as we panted still riding out our orgasms.

I giggled and he joined me.

 _“Make love not war”._ They say?

 _-Laugh all you want._ –He said still trying to catch his breath. _–I am far from done with you._

In a swift motion, he put me over his shoulder, spanked me once, and brought me to the bedroom to eat me out and then fuck me again.

* * *

To this day, I still don’t know what the hell I did… but I’d do it all over again if it’ll earn me 5 orgasms in one night.

However, I do ask myself now that I look back at it, if this relationship behavior is normal or if Michael and I are just insane. I do fear this might escalate and turn into something else eventually. I just can’t shake the thought that Michael and I… _are an odd couple._


End file.
